The bomberman
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: It started with Heizo Hattori's birthday but then a suspicious character turns it into hell as an bomb explosion.Was he targeting The Osaka police chief. What for? Revenge? So how will Conan and Heiji catch the suspect? Will they even manage to catch him? Do Heiji and Conan need tork together and is that even a good idea? Please read


"What do you think?" Heiji Hattori asked smiling as he approached the Mouri's and Conan. They were at the moment in an big hall in one of the largest houses in Osaka. They had a great view out to the now dark city; just the lights from the car's passing and apartments were seen. The hall they were in was filled with police officers, friends and last but not least some of the family Hattori. People were chatting, drinking and some of them including Kongoro Mouri were secretly taking food. They were all celebrating the Osaka police chief's birthday, Heizo Hattori. He didn't like to celebrate his birthday but his wife Shizuka Hattori made a party every year.  
He remember the first time. It was when Heiji was 6 years old. It wasn't big then. Just him and his family together. He especially remembered Heiji's smiling face when he gave him his present. Heiji had been so proud of his gift. He had used all his free time on it, He would come home an hour later than usual and every time his son came home, he would lock himself in his room and don't come out before it were dinner.  
"Why are you always hiding in your room?" Shizuka asked worried on the 4th day at the dinner table. Heiji would just smile and say; "Wait and see."  
He and Shizuka would just watch his son in confusion.  
When his birthday finally arrived, then sun had already told him that it wasn't so bad to celebrate his birthday.  
"Happy birthday, my dear." Shizuka smiled as a big chocolate cake stood in front of him. "Thank you." Heizo smiled over at his wife that came up to him. He gave her a kiss in the cheek. "Eeewww." A little boy's voice shouted as the boy closed his eyes since he couldn't cover his eyes with his hands. Because a present was in them. The parents smiled at their son.  
Heiji opened his eyes and made his face smile. "Happy birthday daddy, I hope you like it." Heiji smiled the proud smile as he gave it. The present was hard and thick. The paper was nice folded around it. As he opened it, he was surprised to find a thick book. "I made it myself." Heiji continued as he opened the book.  
On the first page it was a picture of them. It was a picture from the zoo. He had to laugh a little of himself as he saw a giraffe's head were sticking out the tongue behind him.  
Shizuka came up behind him and giggled. As he kept on looking through the book he found a lot of pictures with his family. Even Otaki-han was on some of them. Heiji took even the time to put Kazuha in it. "Do you like it?" Heiji hoped as he closed it.  
"You don't like it...?" Heiji asked sad and looked down as he didn't answer.  
He took a hand on his son's head and ruffled his hair. "I love it." He smiled warm. His son looked up with a grin on his face.

"It's nice." Ran Mouri in the red dress smiled warm as she tried to get the famous detective to stop eating.  
"Ku...Conan-kun? Do you like it?" Heiji asked nosy as he sat down to get to the same height.  
"Why did you invite us?" Conan whispered a little annoyed so Ran wouldn't hear them.  
"What do you mean; I did it because your friends and my old man is having a party." Heiji said obviously. "But often it's something about a case." Conan said a little louder. "Not this time."  
"Ran-chan, it's so nice to see you." An easy recognized voice said happy.  
"Kazuha-chan, long time no see." Ran said smiling as they greeted.  
The detective of the west turned to see Kazuha in an short purple dress and with an angry face.  
"Ahou! Do you know for how long I had to wait on you and you never showed up!?" She shouted angry into his face.  
Heiji stood up and cleared his throat. "Ahou! Do you know..." Heiji begun but suddenly he saw someone behind Kazuha. It was her father and he seemed to look at him with a "don't say something bad to my daughter".  
"Do you know...I got a phone call and had to answer it, I'm sorry." Heiji finished.

Before anyone could say another thing a voice was heard from the stage in front.  
Two spotlights were lightening at a man known as Otaki-han.  
"Can I please get everyone's attention?" He asked a little embarrassed trough the microphone. The hall became quiet as everyone's eyes were on the officer on the stage. "The chief wants to say some words." He smiled. As Otaki-han removed himself from the stage a new man walked up. The man known as Heizo Hattori walked slowly up at the stage while he had a wineglass in his hand. "Go a little faster slowpoke!" Heiji shouted out while grinning. Heizo just nodded.  
'Oi, oi. What family is this?' Conan thought to himself.  
As Heizo walked up to the microphone he smiled and thought that this year's birthday was a great one.  
This was literally the only day you could find him smiling.

"I want to Thank you for coming here tonight." Heizo started as he looked out to the people infront of him. Suddenly he frowned as he saw an unwelcome person.  
Heiji and Conan noticed this and turned to see what he was looking at. It was a man with an caps covering his eyes. His hair was brown and hangs down his back. He had a long bear in the same color and he seemed to be smiling an uncomfy smile. He had a smoking as every other guests but this guy was clearly off to something.  
His hands were on his back and seemed to be holding something. No wait?! It couldn't be...?!  
Before anyone could say anything the suspicious man's thumb seemed to click at something. It went up for Conan and Heiji what it was and as the man and Heiji started the chase, a big explosion was heard. Windows shattered and smoke filled the room and stone splattered everywhere. People panicked as most of them filled the room. The roof was falling down on them!  
"Heiji!" Kazuha shouted frightened as Ran tried to drag her and the now drunk detective with her.  
Heiji was nowhere to be seen as you couldn't see a thing.

In the meantime, Heiji was chasing the suspect down the stairs with Conan right behind him. "Stop it!" Heiji shouted as he tried to get a grip of the suspects collar but since both the detective of the west and the detective from the east knew that they wouldn't make it if they didn't take him down within the exit.  
As they ran through the hallway, Conan desperately tried to find something to kick. "Damn it." Conan cursed as he were exhausted and lacked the strength to keep the speed up since his body was so small. They could still hear the panic and it wasn't the best thing in the world. It made things even worse actually. How could this man be so fast and not get exhausted?  
"Crap, crap, crap!" Heiji yelled as he's feet started to give under on the second last floor.  
Was the suspect even human? He had to be an athlete.  
As they reached the last floor and ran through the reception, they could see the big glass entrance. Outside they could see the police,  
ambulance and firemen ready to action.  
The suspect took a sharp left cut as Heiji's feet gave under and he fell to the floor exhausted. He tried to take control of his breathing but it was hard as he's breath were short and he couldn't control it. Some blood from scars on his forehead ran down to his eyes. His legs were completely unmoved. He couldn't move them as his body wouldn't listen to him as he blacked out.

_**DA! DA! DAAAAAAAAA! What do you think? I'm sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes. You see, I'm not British/English or American. My country don't e talk English, just if we have to but I like this language. So should I even say this? But I don't own Detective Conan. You probably know that. If I did that Takagi Wataru would have something to do with the Black organization and Heiji would have more appearances in the anime and manga + the manga would look like a kindergarten drawing. It wouldn't even look like a manga. Rewiwe please!**_

_**- Mizu – chan - **_


End file.
